Someone's Watching You
Have you ever had the feeling that someone's watching you? Alone in your house, on the street, sitting at your work desk, tapping your toes in impatience at the prickling feeling on the back of your neck as you turn around to see the eyes you know are piercing your very soul, boring into your head...and there's nothing. Of course there's nothing. It's always nothing. But you turn your head for just a second all the same, just to reassure yourself that this time it isn't something all too real. Something observing you without your knowledge. Something causing your hair to stand on end, giving you that inexplicable feeling that you should run. Far, far away from here and now and anything that could ever see you or watch you again. You don't know what it is that's watching you or looking for you but you just know you don't want to be seen, that whatever it is if you ever catch it glancing at you that it would be the worst mistake you ever made. Run. Run as fast and as far as you can. You know it's watching you, you can feel it, you've always felt it. How could you be so naive? It's always been there, you know it has, why is it just now that you're running? Sprinting? Flinging your body across the earth faster than you ever thought humanly possible, knowing that you can't let it see you. No matter what. It must not see you. But everywhere you go you see them, eyes glancing, staring, watching you. Human beings observing you, judging you, determining your worth, absorbing your soul through their terrible, beady eyes. And even when they aren't there they have their screens, their cameras, their eyes that run without the need for a human body, eyes that are eyes and only eyes. Eyes that can capture your form forever. You cannot be seen. If they see you, if they catch even a glimpse, they can find you, they can hunt you. You can destroy these soulless, metallic eyes but the human eyes are much harder to remove, and much messier. You can't possibly eliminate all of those, you'll need to hide from them. They're getting closer. You can't see them but they can see you, you can feel them on your neck, constantly watching and observing your every breath, waiting for the one hiccup in your breathing before they pounce out and strike. Don't stop running now. But of course. You don't need to hide. You can fight. You can catch them first. Not looking at you, don't meet their eye, but looking away, stealing a glance at some other poor victim. They can't be looking at you all the time. The only trick is to find them, and you can do that too. The same way they hunt for you you can hunt for them. Metallic eyes and ears, organic eyes and ears; lock yourself in a dark room alone, make sure they can't find you, can't sneak up on you. This is your chance, your way to fight back, millions of screens watching billions of people, observing each and every one as they try not to show you, try not to let you know that they are watching you. But when you catch the one, the one that's looking for you you'll make him pay. You can watch every person in the world from this chair and you'' will'' catch him and make him pay for what he's done to you. Have you ever had the feeling that someone's watching you? Category:Reality